


Coup de Grâce

by kunstvogel



Series: Winnix Vignettes [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Era, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Dick doesn't love Lew anymore.





	Coup de Grâce

Dick remembers, quite clearly, the moment he fell out of love with Lew.   
  
He'd been at the Nitration Works just three months, armed already with a promotion and a pay raise, his office adjacent to Lew's. For all he’d moaned and complained about his father, Dick noticed, Lew spent more time drinking with the older Nixon than he did talking to Dick.   
  
Dick drove home alone more often than not, to an empty house. Lew would come back hours later, drunk as a skunk and speaking with the sort of vulgarity that made Dick's stomach turn. Lew had the nerve to kiss him hello, the whiskey on his breath so strong that Dick felt sick, only to saunter over to the cabinet to free up a new bottle of the stuff.   
  
It was on one of those nights when Lew led him into the bedroom and laid him out under him, fingers and tongue cajoling Dick clumsily, drunkenly, and Dick looked up at Lew's face and felt nothing. He squirmed under Lew's touch, suddenly uncomfortable, and shoved him off when he ignored Dick's quiet protests. Lew sat staring as Dick stood up, buttoning his shirt and pants and moving to leave.   
  
"Where are you going?" Lew croaked, his words slurred.   
  
"Out."   
  
Lew's face darkened, and Dick felt a pang of concern in spite of himself. "Will you be back?"   
  
"I don't know," Dick replied solemnly. "I need some time alone."   
  
"Okay," said Lew. His voice was flat, like he'd been expecting this for some time, and Dick felt suddenly angry. Lew wasn’t even trying to fight to keep him, didn’t seem to care at all why Dick wouldn’t be touched.   
  
He turned and quit the room before he said something he couldn't take back, let the front door fall shut heavily behind him and started up his rusty old Ford. Dick felt hollow and overfull at the same time. Heat crept up his neck and cheeks and his eyes stung with tears. He backed out of the drive and let the traffic carry him away from the place he’d come to call home.


End file.
